Woneru Higashimura
Perfil * Nombre: ひがしむら をねる / Higashimura Woneru * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Yokohama, Japón * Estatura: 180 cm * Peso: 80 kg * Signo zodiacal: Capricornio * Agencia: -- Dramas * The Guest (OCN, 2018) * Hide and Seek (MBC, 2018) * Miss Hammurabi (jTBC, 2018) * Radio Romance (KBS2, 2018) * God of Ice (Kakao TV, 2017-2018) * Strongest Deliveryman (KBS2, 2017) * Falsify (SBS, 2017) * Naked Fireman (KBS2, 2017) * Goodbye Mr. Black (MBC, 2016) * Babysitter (KBS2, 2016) * Pied Piper (tvN, 2016) * Remember (SBS, 2015-2016) * The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (KBS2, 2015-2016) * Hide Your Identity (tvN, 2015) * The Man in the Mask (KBS2, 2015) * Girl Who Sees Smells (SBS, 2015) * Secret Door (SBS, 2014) * Empress Ki (MBC, 2013) * The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) * Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (KBS2, 2013) * Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) * Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) * The Equator Man (KBS, 2012) * The Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) * Wild Romance (KBS, 2012) * Scent Of Woman (SBS 2011) * Terminal (KBS2, 2011) * Vampire Prosecutor (OCN, 2011) * Barabara (KBS2, 2011) * Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) * Princess Hwapyung's Weight Loss (KBS2, 2011) * Kim Soo Ro (MBC, 2010) * The Scary One, The Ghost and I (KBS2, 2010) * A Man Called God (MBC, 2010) * The Birth of the Rich (KBS2, 2010) * Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) * Partner (KBS2, 2009) * Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) * Detective Mr. Lee (MegaTV, 2008) * Hometown of Legends (KBS, 2008) * Gourmet (SBS, 2008) * Iljimae (SBS, 2008) * Dae Wang Sejong (KBS, 2008) * My Special Lover (KBS, 2007) * Money's Warfare (SBS, 2007) * Sharp 3 (KBS2, 2006) * Hanoi Bride (SBS, 2005) * Land (SBS, 2005) * Sea God (KBS, 2004) * Go Mom Go! (KBS2, 2003) * Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) * Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) * Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) * Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) * When She Beckons (KBS2, 1997) Películas * Missing 2 (2017) * Mr. Perfect (2014) * How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) * Miss Conspirator (2012) * Pink (2011) * I Am a Dad (2011) * One Hundred Percent (2011) * Marine Boy (2008) * The Accidental Gangster and the Mistaken Courtesan (2008) * Frivolous Wife (2008) * Small Town Rivals (2007) * The Sun Told Me to... / 여름이 시키는대로 (2007) * Herb (2007) * Friendly and Harmonious (2006) * 200 Pounds Beauty (2006) * Dasepo Naughty Girls (2006) * Hi! Dharma 2: Showdown in Seoul (2004) * Ran's Love Song (2003) * Hwangsanbul (2003) * Oh! Brothers (2003) * A Man Who Went to Mars (2003) * Baby Alone (2002) * Birth of a Man (2002) * 4 Toes (2002) * Fun Movie (2002) * Hi! Dharma! (2001) * Kick the Moon (2001) * The Foul King (2000) * Attack the Gas Station! (1999) * Nowhere to Hide (1999) Curiosidades * Debut: 1997 Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1966